


Marco and the Seven Dwarfs

by AnnetteBodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Snow White AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteBodt/pseuds/AnnetteBodt
Summary: "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The Magic Mirror swirled as a booming voice called out."You're very beautiful my majesty, but a lone servant is more fair than thee."Annie gripped her staff and her nose wrinkled in anger. "Reiner who is this servant you speak of?""Eyes as brown as chocolate, hair as black as ebony, and freckles that scatter thy face.""Marco Bodt?"





	

Annie frowned, her cold blue eyes resting upon her Magic Mirror.  
"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The Magic Mirror swirled as a booming voice called out.  
"You're very beautiful my majesty, but a lone servant is more fair than thee."  
Annie gripped her staff and her nose wrinkled in anger. "Reiner who is this servant you speak of?"  
"Eyes as brown as chocolate, hair as black as ebony, and freckles that scatter thy face."  
"Marco Bodt?" Annie asked, and turned to look out the window.

Marco hummed happily as he walked over to the wishing well. A couple birds accompanied him, not that is was surprising. Ever since he was young he had some sort of connection with smaller creatures. They understood each other in a way.  
"Hello my friends, isn't it a beautiful day outside?" He asked the birds who chirped happily in response.  
He smiled humming softly.  
Arriving at the side of the wishing well he hooked his bucket to the rope and began to lower it down to fetch the water.  
"Want to know a secret?" He asked the small birds; chuckling as they cocked their heads to the side.  
"We are standing at a wishing well." He whispered and they cooed in awe.  
"That's not all though. If you say your wish into the well, and hear it echoing, than your wish will surely come true." He explained and leaned over the well. Cupping his hands around his mouth he said, "I wish to meet the one I will love, I hope to meet them....Today." The words echoed back to him and the birds jumped in surprise.  
Marco chuckled happily, "Don't be scared my little friends."  
He hummed a tune and began to raise the bucket.  
"....I wonder if my wish will come true..."

Prince Jean Kirschstein slowed his horse down as he reached the castle. He whistled in awe at the beautiful sights, he slid from his steed and removing his hat.  
He had been sent here on official business. A negotiation between kingdoms.  
He had traveled a long way and needed a break.  
Tying his horse to a tree he leaned against a nearby wall. When he closed his eyes, he noticed a hummed melody coming from the other side of the wall.  
"What is that?" Out of pure curiosity he began to search for a way to see whom was humming the melody.

"Sometimes." Marco explained to the birds. "You have to be extra sure the well understood your wish. Saying it multiple times will help." He sat the bucket in the grass and leaned over to look into the well.  
"I wish to meet the one I will love, I hope to meet them today-"  
"Hello, who might you be talking to?" A voice asked from next to him. Marco gasped in shock backing up and knocking over his bucket. The birds flew away in fright as the princely male approached.  
"My sincerest apologies." The man said bending over to pick up the bucket. "I could fetch some more for you if you'd like."  
"Thank you, that's very kind." Marco said, "who are you by the way?"  
“Prince Jean Kirschstein, of Trost."  
Marco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"I'm here to meet with the royal family over some 'arrangements.' It seems your kingdom has been crossing into our boundaries."  
Marco nodded, "oh yes. I know."  
"-but this is all very official business still, a mere servant shouldn't know-"  
"I only dress in these old clothes while I work." Marco explained giving him a dimpled smile.  
Jean looked at him confused, "you're the prince....? Why are you working...?"  
Marco shrugged, "Truthfully I enjoy it, but my stepmother enforces the work upon me."  
"....and why does she do that?"

 

Annie watched from her window a scowl upon her face.  
"Marco will ruin everything I've worked for!"  
Reiner flinched at her tone of voice. Bertholdt approached the doorway a nervous look upon his face.  
"Bertholdt, you’re very well known for your status as a huntsman. Care to join me?" She asked patting the seat next to her. Bertholdt looked from Reiner to her and gulped walking over.  
"My Queen, why have you-"  
"Don't speak unless spoken to." Annie barked her face contorted into a snarl. She took a breath gaining her composure. "I have summoned you for an important request." She knelt down and opened a drawer, revealing a beautiful white box. "Tomorrow, I want you to take Marco to the woods for a picnic and once he is distracted..." She opened the box revealing a dagger.  
"I want you to kill him and bring back his heart as proof."  
Bertholdt's eyes widened in fear, "My Queen....but the Prince!"  
She glared at him, "If you don't followed this order I will have you hung for treason."  
The huntsman looked down at his lap as the box was handed over to him.  
"Y-yes my Queen...." He sighed.

Marco laughed as Jean told him about his travels.  
"Gosh, I haven't had this good of a conversation in years." Marco smiled in thought.  
"When was the last time you had a good conversation?"  
"With my mother....when I was younger....but she died and my dad remarried."  
Jean nodded, "I know that feeling, my mother remarried to a swine."  
Marco snorted in an amused surprise, "What?" He asked.  
"He is a slob!" Jean insisted. Then he continued to talk the afternoon away recollecting the memory of his step father getting food all over his mother's favorite sheets. “She was angry, but still forgave him. The bastard is lucky she's like that.”  
After his story they sat in comfortable silence, the sun was now setting and voices began calling out for the prince.  
"...I hear people calling, guess I must go." Marco sighed.  
"It was nice to meet you Prince Jean Kirschtein." He said blushing slightly.  
"You too Prince Marco Bodt!” Jean said and waved. He looked around the garden once more when he noticed the bucket, untouched.  
“I forgot the water!"  
"It's no big deal, just fetch it and set it on the patio over there." Marco explained motioning to the spot he was talking about.

 

Marco smiled happily as him and Bertholdt walked along a dirt path through the plains the very next day. In his hands he carried a basket holding picnicking supplies.  
"So what's the special occasion?" He asked Bertholdt. The taller male was pale and beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face.  
"The Queen wanted you to have a nice picnic out near the forest." He explained. Marco laughed in disbelief.  
"This better not be a trick to court me Bert." He had known Bertholdt since he was much younger, they were close enough as any friends could be. When they had first met Bert was just a mere servant, but after begging his father he got Bertholdt trained to be a huntsman.  
"No, just a picnic."  
Marco nodded watching as some birds flew by. His eyes widened as he spotted something in the flowers.

Bertholdt watched from behind as Marco wonder over to some wild flowers. He took the dagger from his satchel, then began to slowly creep up on the prince from behind.  
"Poor baby bird, you fell from pretty high up, huh?" Marco said petting a small blue jay. "Can you fly yet?" He asked looking up at the nest. The bird noticed Bert with the dagger and chirp in fear.  
"No?" I could help-"  
Bertholdt dropped to the ground with a sob startling the baby bird causing it to fly away.  
"Bert- what- why do you have a dagger?!"  
"The Queen is jealous, Marco, she ordered me to kill you!" He dropped the dagger and stared at his shaking hands miserably. "I can't though!" Marco stared at his friend paralyzed with fear.  
"Run, go! I don't want to hurt you!" Bert shouted and pushed Marco away. Marco scrambled to his feet, then without another thought ran into the forest. Fear gripped hold of him as he tumbled along. He saw monstrous shadows everywhere he turned, but he ran, ran and ran.  
Eventually he grew too tired collapsing to the ground; then curling into himself, he wept.

Marco woke to a wet muzzle poking into his face. A deer it seemed had wandered over to see if he was alright. It also appeared that several other animals had also gathered to see what the commotion was.  
"Sorry...I...was just frightened is all." He explained whilst sitting up. The animals came closer when they assessed he wasn't a threat.  
"I....am in a bit of a predicament, would you guys know of any place I could stay?"  
A bunny thumped its foot and motioned towards a direction.  
"You do!" Marco beamed, happily standing.  
"Well, then lead the way little one!" He requested, following in anticipation after his new animal friends.

"Oh, this is an actual home." He observed as they approached. "I don't think I should intrude...." The animals pushed him forward, "you really think the people living here won't mind?" He asked. The animals continued to push. "Ok, ok." He laughed and went up to the door.  
He knocked twice and waited for a response. "Hello? Oh, it seems they aren't home my forest friends. Let's find another place."  
This only made the animals pushed him towards the door more aggressively.  
Marco huffed out a sighed, "Or maybe they are preoccupied. I wonder if the door is locked." He turned the handle and surprisingly it was not.  
"Whoever lives here is very irresponsible." He sighed and entered cautiously.  
"Oh my, it's quite....dirty........." He murmured as he wondering inside.  
The animals followed behind, but no longer pushed him forward.  
Marco wondered what kind of people lived here, he viewed the room he was in and noticed seven tiny seats at a table.  
"Do seven children live here?" He asked the animals. They all looked at one another as if unsure.  
Marco shook his head and began across the room until he stepped into a spider web.  
"Oh gosh, I hope there were no spiders on that." He might like animals, but insects and spiders still creeped him out.  
"Maybe we should clean up the place? It would make this breaking and entering thing a little less....uh, a crime?" Marco suggested and picked up a broom. He chuckled to himself.  
"Why have a broom and never use it?"

Therefore the animals and Prince Marco spent all afternoon cleaning the small cabin. 

"My queen, I have brought you the heart of Marco Bodt." Bertholdt announced walking into the queen's quarters.  
Annie grinned wickedly at her loyal subject, and after accepting the box she dismissed him, "You have done well my huntsman. I knew I could put my trust in you."  
Bertholdt nodded nervously, he smiled in relief as he hurriedly left while he could.  
For the Queen didn't know what she held was the heart of a pig.  
All he had to do now was escape the kingdom and hope both him and Marco could survive. 

 

Jean sighed waiting for his turn to speak in the meeting.  
The Queen's court had been talking for a very long time over their own kingdoms issues.  
It almost felt as if they were stalling. Though Jean knew this wasn't the case because he had been to his fair share of royal courts. They had always dragged on forever.  
The topic finally seemed to end after forever and the head of the court cleared his throat.  
"And now if Prince Jean Kirschstein-" The doors opened suddenly causing the old man to pause.  
"My Queen." The old man acknowledged, bowing.  
"Tragedy!" She cried, falling against the doorframe, holding her heart.  
Jean frowned in confusion at the scene before him.  
"My stepson was killed by a madman! Prince Marco is dead!"

 

"Is it dead?" A hushed voice asked poking at Marcos foot. Marco chuckled and aroused from his sleep. "Tickles," he mumbled.  
"Don't poke the sleeping giant Connie!" Another voice whispered, more angry than the last.  
"Calm down Eren."  
"Calm down? There is an intruder in our house and you're telling me to calm down?!" A smack to the head caused the angry boy to stop talking.  
"We should interrogate him before we come to any assumptions."  
"Good idea Mikasa." A new voice said.  
Marco opened his eyes drowsily looking up at the ceiling above him.  
Oh yeah, he was cleaning a stranger's home and fell asleep.  
He sat up to see seven staring....children?  
"Uh, whom might you be?" A blonde boy asked.  
"...Marco Bodt." Marco said nervously feeling a bit uncomfortable under all of their gazes.  
"The prince?" A bald boy asked in surprise. He quickly fell to the floor in a bow, "It is an honor to meet you!"  
Marco chuckles nervously, "Thank you, and who are all of you?"  
"I'm Armin." A blond boy introduced.  
"Mikasa." A beautiful girl of Asian descent said nodding, "I would like you to meet Eren." She added whilst elbowing a grumpy looking boy.  
"I'm Connie." The bald kid smiled and stood from his bow.  
"Sasha." A girl eating bread mumbled through a mouthful of food.  
"And I'm Ymir." A freckled girl leaning against a nearby wall greeted smiling slightly, "I like your freckles."  
"Thanks." Marco smiled blushing a little under all their gazes. "Um, aren't there supposed to be seven of you? There were seven chairs....and there are seven beds."  
"Oh yeah, we have another guy, his name is Levi, but he has been out for a bit. He normally has us cleaning the place spotless, which is why it was so messy here." Armin explained. "Thank you by the way, for you know, cleaning up here. Levi would have had our heads if we hadn't cleaned a little before he got back."  
Marco smiled, "It's no problem."  
Eren frowned, "I have to ask though, why were you cleaning our house? Seems a little strange for a prince to come out and clean a dwarf home."  
Marcos eyebrows shot up, "How old are you guys?"  
"Most of us are in our early twenties." Ymir explained. "Levi is the oldest, he is thirty."  
"You didn't answer my question." Eren grumbled.  
"Oh yes....well it's kind of a long story.." Marco frowned. "Oh! I could tell you over dinner! I started a stew downstairs."  
"So that was stew, I knew it!" Sasha said excitedly and turned to the stairway.  
"Not so fast." Marco frowned. "You guys have dust all over you, it would be unhealthy to eat this dirty."  
"No way." Eren frowned. "I'm not taking a bath for you and I'm not taking a bath for anyone!"  
"I'm starting to rethink this whole dwarf thing, you're acting like a child." Marco chuckled.  
"It's just how he is, sorry sir." Armin shrugged, "Ok guys, let's get cleaned up."

 

Bertholdt sighed packing his tools and clothing. "I'll escape by tonight before the Queen finds out my lie..." He remembered the meeting being held today and and set his bags down slipping out of his quarters.  
"I have to see him..."  
The Queen’s room was dimly lit and cold. Bertholdt sighed softly in relief finding the Queen nowhere in sight.  
"Reiner." He whispered and the Mirror lit up the dark room and the man trapped inside appeared.  
"Bertholdt? Why are you still here?" The Mirror asked.  
"The Queen doesn't know yet of my deed. Besides I wanted to see you one last time..." He explained placing his hand on the mirror and closing his eyes.  
"I wish I could comfort you love." Reiner whispered.  
"She is a horrible, horrible person." Bertholdt choked out.  
"We'll meet again." Reiner whispered, smiling softly to his lover.  
"Hopefully." Bertholdt smiled.  
"You must leave now." The Mirror whispered with urgency motioning towards the door.  
Bertholdt was about to leave when Reiner whispered his name frantically, “Magic Mirror, I’m trapped in is old and shattered,” he explained. “Take a piece, it will tell you when to come back here.”  
Bertholdt found a loose shard near the bottom of the mirror and put it into the pocket of his trousers.  
"Goodbye Reiner." Bertholdt said, waving farewell.  
As he slipped away, Reiner began to fade away into his sleep.  
"Goodbye." He whispered.

 

The dwarfs arrived at the table after ten minutes. Somehow the other dwarfs had gotten Eren to bathe as well, but Marco didn't question it. He smiled, sitting himself in the head chair, which belonged to the absent Levi.  
"What do you guys do for a living that made you all so messy?" Marco inquired, trying to start up a conversation.  
"If you explain yourself then we will do the same." Armin requested smiling.  
Marco nodded and sipped his soup as he found his words. "My step mother, the Queen is jealous of me. So she sought her best huntsman to kill me; Luckily, he is one of my closest friends."  
The dwarfs stared at him in silent bewilderment.  
"So he sent me into the woods to escape. Most likely, everyone believes me to be dead."  
Eren clicked his tongue in anger, "that still doesn't explain how you got here."  
"Ah yes," Marco smiled, "My animal friends showed me the way." They all stared at him in confusion now.  
"Animal..." Connie mumbled.  
"...Friends?" Ymir finished her eyebrow raised.  
"I get along well with animals. The forest animals led me here." Marco explained the simplest way he could, shrugging.  
Armin nodded, "Well, I think that explains it. Now, I will answer your question." He smiled, brushing his blonde hair behind his ear. "We are miners."  
"Miners!" Marco explained with awe, "What's it like?"  
"It's hard, but all together, we get the job done pretty well. Our boss, Levi, is offering our recent gem harvestings to someone. He will probably be back tomorrow with a buyer."  
Marco twiddled his thumbs, "Do you think they will know the royal family?"  
"Hopefully not, but you should stay hidden just in case." Mikasa urged. Marco nodded thankful for these kind dwarfs.

Once they had eaten the dwarfs welcomed the Prince with song and dance. They had lots of fun. Bedtime, however, had quickly rolled in and the dwarfs willingly spared their beds to the Prince telling him it was the least they could do.  
Soon, hush fell over the home, the residents all fell into a peaceful slumber. Except for one….

A blonde girl sighed sitting down upon the forest floor. "Ymir." She mumbled closing her eyes.  
"Yeah babe?" A voice asked from behind her.  
"Why are you here?" The girl asked, opening one eye.  
"Hey, I live in this forest too! Free range, hun." Ymir jokes leaning against a tree lazily.  
"Don't pester me, dear." The blonde smiled.  
"Ok Christa, my goddess." Ymir purred, walking over.  
"I'm a forest spirit not a goddess." Christa giggled patting the spot next to her on the ground.  
"Sorry, sorry," Ymir smiled sitting, "Just wanted to update you on life."  
"Oh? Something interesting going on? Don't you try and lie I can read it on your face. Something is happening."  
"We had a visitor today." Ymir smirked, "The prince of Jinae in fact."  
Christa's eyes widened, "Jinae? I had a friend not so long ago that lived there. You say he is the Prince?"  
"Yeah, pretty nice kid. He cleaned our entire home and made us stew."  
Christa tilted her head in confusion, "shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ymir brushed her question off, clicking her tongue. Christa puffed up her cheeks angrily.  
"Ok, ok, so we didn't know he was there. He just appeared and did all that. We weren't trying to be rude."  
Christa nodded trying to understand what her girlfriend was saying. "That's seems quite odd for a prince."  
"Yeah, it is odd, but he explained. Apparently something is going on with him and his evil step mama. She tried to send a guy after him, but he escaped and now he's here. He's a good kid though, has a lot of heart, and good morals." She smiled, "Wouldn't be that bad of a leader I must say." Christa rested her head on her hands and continued to listen as Ymir rambled.  
"The boy is terrified. I'm afraid something might happen to him while me and the guys are at work. Would you-could you, possibly, keep an eye and ear out for him? If something goes wrong you could, I don't know, send some animals after us or something."  
Christa smiled warmly and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Of course darling. I won't let anything happen to your Prince." Ymir smiled wrapping her arm around her girl.

"That fool!" Annie screamed throwing the white box to the floor.  
"Mirror! Where is that hunter?" Annie asked, her voice full of rage.  
Reiner appeared, his voice stern, "This hunter you seek, my majesty, is neither near nor far, and no matter how much you search he will evade."  
Annie gritted her teeth and grabbed her staff, "I might not be able to find him, but he will suffer. His name and face will be known as a traitor to all this kingdom by morning."  
She sighed, "For now I must find where Marco is..." She pointed her staff towards the mirror causing it to ripple.

 

"Goodbye Marco!" The dwarfs shouted as they departed for work the next morning.  
“Hey Marco.” Eren said from the doorway. “Don't let nobody or nothing in the house. Got it?”  
Marco smiled happily, “You do care!”  
Eren scowled and slammed the door shut.  
Marco waved goodbye to them then resumed his porridge; enjoying the silence that now occupied the humble home. As he finished a bird landed on the open window sill looking in at him curiously. "Hello my friend." He greeted setting his spoon down and standing up. The bird stepped forward cautiously. He smiled and held out his finger for it to stand on. When it did he hummed to it soothingly; it chirp along with his tune and he gently patted its head with an index finger.

Christa watched from close by. She smiled to herself. "He is just as nice as Ymir made him out to be." She sighed, "I hope everything turns out well for him."

"We dig the whole day through!" Connie sang. "Shut up Connie." Eren whispered, shoving him.  
"We have to get these gem harvestings and packed up before Levi gets back this afternoon."  
Connie rubbed his head in confusion, "We always sing while we work..."  
Armin approached the two with a clipboard, "He's right Eren but-"  
"HA! I knew it, I'm right!"  
Armin glared at Connie, pushing up his glasses, "Yes, but Eren's right as well. We don't have time for twiddling our thumbs."  
Eren stood proudly, "Ha!"  
Connie frowned, "But singing makes me work harder."  
"Then sing softly." Armin smiled. As he said this, Mikasa rounded the corner followed by Ymir and Sasha.  
"Why are you all standing around, get to work." She said, passing them with two large bags in hand.  
"Yes ma'am!"

Annie stood before a bubbling caldron her hands raised as she spoke.  
“The black of night to age my voice, an old hag's cackle to whiten my hair, a scream of fright, a blast of wind...to fan my hate! A thunderbolt to mix it well...NOW, BEGIN MY MAGIC SPELL!”  
Glass shattered around her and a strong wind picked up lifting her from the ground as she transformed.  
She gasped landing with a thud. Her hair fell in front of her face revealing its white color.  
“My hair!” She said, then gasped, “My voice!” She ran to the mirror to get a better look at herself. “The perfect disguise!”  
She cackled running back to her caldron.  
“Now, a special sort of death awaits, a sort of death for one so fair…” She muttered as she looked through her spell book.  
“Ah! A poisoned apple! A sleeping death!”  
She smiled wickedly. “Yes. Perfect.”  
“My Queen.” The Mirror spoke up, “A true love's kiss could wake him.” He warned.  
Annie laughed, “The little people he has entrusted himself to will think he is dead. He will be buried alive!”

 

Prince Jean and his steed traveled along the forest path. A tragedy indeed, he couldn't bare it. He sighed sadly, yet he couldn't help remember how Marco smiled.  
He shook his head quickly to remove the glum thoughts. As he traveled on, he noticed a cloaked traveler ahead of him.

"Hello." He greeted, "What brings you here?"  
"Just traveling." The tall man responded.  
Jean smiled kindly, "Mind if I ride along beside you?”  
“No need really.” The man answered looking at the ground, “I prefer to travel alone.”  
"Where are you heading to?" Jean asked.  
"Trost, perhaps." The stranger shrugged.  
Jean grinned, "I'm from there, my name is Jean Kirschstein.”  
The man looked up at him wearily, "You're that Prince yes? The one who was meant to meet with the Queen?"  
Jean nodded, "That is I."  
The stranger smiled, "you're a good guy, Marco would have liked you."  
Jean squinted at the man. “You know Marco?”  
The traveler stopped dead in his tracks uttering out a shaky reply, “Y-yes, he was a good friend.”  
“May I ask for you name then?” Jean asked whilst moving his hand to his sword.  
“Can't say.” The stranger answered.  
“Why?”  
The man sighed, “Listen." He whispered, "the Queen sent me after Marco, but I couldn't kill a friend so I let him flee.”  
Jean didn't pull his hand away from his sword, "but what about the evidence? You cut out his heart!"  
"It was the heart of a pig..." The Huntsman muttered.  
“If Marco isn't dead, where is he?"  
"I told him to run into the forest. He is able enough to survive out there on his own for a while."  
The Huntsman stopped talking in time to hear voices. He turned in the direction of the noise in fear. He turned back and bowed down to Jean.  
"Please help me."  
This was asking a lot out of the Prince. He grimaced at the idea of angering a bordering kingdom by harboring a fugitive.  
On the other hand, if this was true then he could potentially gain the trust of this kingdom.  
The voices grew closer, Jean could tell by their shouts they were noblemen.  
Jean knew he had to weigh his options quickly.

 

“Have you heard the stories of this forest?”  
Levi looked up at Hanji, “Yes, but they aren't true. I’ve lived in these woods for most my life and nothing has happened to me.”  
“No strange disappearances or anything?” She asked skeptically. Levi didn't answer her preferring to end the subject there and then.  
“Oh! You do know something then.” Hanji smiled poking him.  
“Don't touch me.” Levi demanded swatting her hand away.  
“Hey Mr. Temper, I can still drop my offer.”  
“I'll just sick my forest monster on you then.” Levi retorted.  
“Ha! Levi Ackerman, did you just make a joke?” Hanji asked.  
Levi couldn't be more relieved to reach home once again. “Here we are.” He said as they approached the cabin. “You’ve got a lovely home.” Hanji complimented.  
“Yeah? I doubt the inside is as pretty.” Levi said approaching the the door.  
Hanji chuckled, “It can't be that bad.” Levi shrugged and slowly opened the door.  
“Levi! This place is spotless. And you said you're little friends weren't to be trusted with cleaning.” Hanji said laughing. Something was up, Levi could sense it.

 

“That's the last of our haul.” Armin smiled setting his clipboard down. “Better head back before Levi shows up.” The rest of the dwarfs nodded happily.  
Armin frowned, something in the air felt off…  
Suddenly, birds flew in and began tugging at their sleeves.  
“Hey, stop that!” Eren grumbled swatting at them. “Stop!”  
“Why are they attacking us?!” Connie asked ducking down with his hands over his head.  
“Guys they aren't attacking us, they're warning us.” Ymir pointed out worriedly.  
“Marco.” Armin gasped.  
“Marco!” Everyone else repeated with equal fear.  
“What’ll we do?” Sasha asked.  
“What will we do?” Mikasa asked her, “We fight!”  
Eren nodded, “Come on!”  
Everyone nodded as well, “Yeah!”

Earlier that day when the sky turned to grey, an old Peddler woman made her way to the small cabin. She smiled and knocked upon the door. Christa peered over curiously, who might this be? Marco answered shyly when he didn't recognize her he became more confident, “Ah, hello? Whom might you be?” He asked.  
“Just an old lady selling fresh apples. All alone my pet?”  
Marco frowned in thought, “...Yes…” Something was very familiar about this old woman.  
“Don't little people live here as well?” She asked peering around him.  
“Yes, but they are out working currently. If you want to see them then you’ll have to come by later.” Marco answered.  
The old woman smiled a wrinkly smile, “Is that the smell of freshly baked pies?”  
“Yes ma'am, gooseberry pie.” Marco answered.  
“For your little friends?” The woman smiled. “You know what they would enjoy more?”  
Marco watched as she reached into her basket for an apple.  
“I grew these myself. These would make the most delicious apple pies. Ah, here, try one for yourself.”  
She handed it to Marco.  
Christa narrowed her eyes. “There's something fishy going on….I don't know who this woman is, but she seems untrustworthy…”  
“Just one bite…” Marco said, “Then the rest for the pie.”  
The old woman nodded, “Yes dear, go on.”  
Marco nodded and took a bite.  
…  
His eyes widened and the apple fell from his hand.  
“Yes!” The old woman cheered.  
He fell back onto the floor, seemingly lifeless.

 

“No!” Christa gasped, “Go birds, get the dwarves!” They chirped and flew off quickly.  
“Oh no….” Christa whimpered floating out into the open.  
The Queen turned around and spotted her.  
“You!” Annie gasped. Her features changed to reveal her true self.  
“Annie….” Christa murmured. “What have you done?”  
“I've become the most fair in the land.” Annie said defiantly.  
Christa looked at Marco sadly, “I will stop you this time, you will kill no more.”  
“But I have!” Annie said motioning to Marco, “I have killed him, and I will kill you!”  
Christa looked up at her, her smile still present.  
“Kill me? You already did that.”

 

Long ago, when we were young. Me and my Annie would meet.  
I'd take her hand and we'd run and play along the creek bed.  
We fell in love under the summer sun and kissed for the first time under the autumn stars.  
Her Dad found out however and beat her. Said he would change her. You can't fix something that was never broken to begin with.  
Instead he broke her himself.  
She told me she couldn't see me any longer. She told me she would do anything to gain her father’s trust again…  
She cut out my heart and buried it in the forest by the creek.  
There is where I met Ymir. The guardian of the forest. She was a creature that could terrify any mortal, but something about her… had me fall in love all over again.  
Ymir changed over time, but unlike Annie, for the better.  
She wanted to make up for the mistakes of her past, so she changed to her current form to help a man she had hurt.  
Ymir is a good one, but Annie? Could Annie ever change for the better?

Annie swung at her, but phased through.  
“You can't hurt me anymore.” Christa stated confidently. Annie smiled wickedly and turned to run.  
“Hey!” Christa yelled chasing after her.

 

“We’ll never make it at this rate!” Eren shouted.  
Ymir stopes in her tracks. “I can get us there….”  
“How?” Connie asked.  
Ymir smiled a little, something she rarely did, “don't freak out.” Sparks began to surround her as she transformed. It wasn't like anything they had seen before. She was still human-like, yet giant with horns, sharp teeth, and long rabbit like ears. “I can get you guys there like this…”  
The others stared in shock.  
“Holy crap.” Connie gasped, “You're-”  
“-Amazing!” Eren interrupted, “Sign me up, let's go!”  
Ymir let out a relieved chuckle and leaned down to let them aboard. “Hold on tight.” She warned.

“Annie!” Christa shouted after the fleeing Queen.  
“I'm not going to catch her in time…” Christa said as the forest began to thin out. She couldn't leave the forest, no matter how hard she tried.

Ymir could smell a strange scent. She knew it must be the Queen and began after it instead.  
“Hey, Ymir? I might not be the smartest of us, but I’m pretty sure the cabin is that way.” Connie pointed out.  
“I know where I'm going.” Ymir answered.

Christa felt weak, she fell to her knees strangely tired. She couldn't go on; Annie was too far away….  
When the ground began to shake, Christa looked up in time to see Ymir and the dwarfs charge passed. “Ymir….” she smiled. “Thank goodness..” Ymir charged for Annie and tackled her down easily.  
“Let me go you ugly creature!” Annie spat and beat at Ymir.  
“Yes! We caught her!” Sasha cheered. “Now we can go home and eat dinner!”  
Annie cackled at that, “you think you have won?! Prince Marco is still dead!”  
The dwarves tensed up, looking at each other worriedly.

It's too clean, Levi thought wandering into the home. “Hello?” He called out. “Anyone here?” No reply came.  
Hanji stayed by the door, her attention seemed to be set on something else.  
“Ey Levi….”  
He walked back outside to see a translucent figure standing nearby.  
“Follow me.” The girl said gesturing.  
“Who are you?” Levi asked squinting in suspicion.  
“A friend of Ymir's.” She smiled, “I was told you’d be here soon, so I’ve been waiting.”  
“Where are we going?” Levi asked walking over to her.  
“Prince Marco’s funeral…” She said sadly.  
Hanji gasped, “I didn't know you knew the Prince Levi!”  
“I don't.” Levi grumbled. “But I guess something happened while I was away….”  
Christa nodded, “I will fill you in along the way.”

Ymir reverted back to her dwarf self once more after tying up the Queen securely.  
“You won't get away with this!” Annie shouted at her, “my Noblemen will trust my word over the word of you dusty peasants!”  
“So this is the real person behind the facade of fair ruler.” Hanji observed as they approached.  
Levi clicked his tongue, “Not surprised.”  
Hanji placed her hands upon her hips looking to where the others were congregated.

“He’s gone…. he’s really gone…” Eren mumbled looking down at the Prince. They’d made use of some old planks to build a makeshift coffin. The Prince now laid in it, unmoving, with flowers tucked in his hands. Sasha sniffled, she had been crying softly in Connie's shoulder for a while.  
“Shh...Sash, it's ok, let it out.” Connie sadly whispered patting her shoulder.  
“What will we do with the Queen?” Mikasa asked Armin unsure. Before he could answer Eren interrupted. “Fill her shoes with hot coals and make her dance till her death!”  
Armin flinched, “Uh, no. I don't think that would make this situation any better. I believe enacting revenge would make us no better than her.”  
“it would make us even!” Eren shouted angrily.  
“So?” Armin asked before he could add more Eren grabbed him by the collar. “She KILLED Marco! SHE KILLED HIM ARMIN AND THERE IS NO WAY TO GET HIM BACK!”

“Actually there is.” 

The voice belonged to none other than Prince of Trost; next to him stood the Huntsman. One was holding an old book and one was holding a mirror. “Thank goodness we made it in time.” Prince Jean mumbled walking towards Marco.  
“Who’re you?” Eren asked standing in his way.  
“Prince Jean Kirschstein, Marco’s friend.” Jean said, “Whom, may I ask, are you?”  
“Eren Yeager, also Marco’s friend.” Eren answered. “What do you plan on doing to him?”  
“I plan to hopefully wake him up.” Jean answered. “I won't know if it'll work until I try…”  
Eren cocked an eyebrow, “Hm? Try what?”  
The Mirrors booming voice filled the air.  
“True Loves Kiss.”  
Reiner appeared upon the mirror, “it's the only way to break the spell cast on the Prince.”  
“Are you saying Marco isn't actually dead?!” Sasha gasped.  
“Yes, the Queen had only put him into a deep sleep. She hoped you would bury him alive finishing the job for her.”  
Annie glared at her Mirror, “You speak utter nonsense. Do not believe his lies.”  
“Ha! Believe his lies?! Who's the one that tried to murder someone?” Ymir laughed.  
“Shut if you forest creature.” Annie spat kicking at her. Ymir continued to laugh jumping out of her way.  
Forest creature? Levi thought looking at Ymir skeptically.

“So who is Marco’s true love?” Connie asked and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Eren. “No way. I only have eyes for-” he stopped talking and shook his head, “It's not me.”  
“That's why I'm here.” Jean said gazing at Marco. 

The dwarves looked to one another, but let him pass. Now Marco’s still form was the only thing left before him. He approached the casket wordlessly and leant down. He ran a hand through the freckled boys short black hair, it felt even softer than silk. He smiled softly and leant in, pressing his lips to the lips of the sleeping Prince. At first nothing happened, but before he pulled away he felt movement.  
He was breathing! Marco was breathing!  
Jean opened his eyes to meet the widened brown eyes of Marco. “...Jean?” He asked confusion laced in his voice. He sat up a little and peered around. “Oh my….what did I miss?”  
The dwarfs all broke into tears running forward hugging him. Marco laughed hugging back.  
Jean smiled warmly at the scene.  
“Just great. You fools I-” Annie was shut up by Bertholdt resting his foot on her head.  
“Squash me I dare you.” She hissed with a wicked smile. Bertholdt shook his head and looked at Jean who stepped forward with the book in hand.  
“My-” Annie started but was again cut off. “Your spellbook, yes.” Bertholdt said taking the book.  
“Reiner.” He said looking to the mirror. “Annie trapped you five years ago in that mirror correct?”  
Reiner looked at Annie grimly. “Yes, that is correct.”  
Bertholdt flipped through the pages before stopping. “Magic Mirror you’ve had your share. Now remove your chain so they shall live again!”  
The Mirror glowed brightly, its glass stretched out as Reiner emerged from its reflective surface. Everyone stared in awe as the man landed softly to the grass below him. Slowly, on unsteady legs, he stood, revealing that he was on par with Bert’s height and built like an ox. The blonde man looked at his hands, then to Bertholdt only a couple feet away.  
“R-Reiner.” Bertholdt gasped happily and wept with joy. Reiner dashed to his boyfriend and lifted him into the air. “I can feel! I can breath! I'm free!” He cheered.  
The dwarves hollered and cheered for the two. “This calls for celebration!” Eren suggested.

“But what about Annie?” Ymir asked looking at the witch who glared miserably at the others.

“I have an idea.” Reiner said setting Bertholdt down. He walked over picking up the former Queen by the cloak. “You shall suffer through the same fate you put me through... Bert, the book.” Bertholdt walked over with the book open to the page of the spell.  
“You have done me wrong. So until all is well you will be under this magic spell. In this mirror you shall stay, until befalls your freedom day.”  
Annie gasped as she was absorbed into the mirror. “You all will pay for this!” She yelled from her prison.  
“Magic mirror, may I ask you whom in this land is most fair?” Reiner asked.  
“Marco Bodt.” She answered instantly, then gasped. “Wait-”  
“You can only answer in the truth.” Reiner smirked, “have fun.” He looked around, “So I heard celebration?” Eren nodded and motioned for everyone to follow.

Ymir smirked, “All's well that ends well. Am I right Christa?”  
Christa didn't answer looking at the mirror. “I...need to talk to her…”  
Ymir smiled, “Ok, let's talk to-” “-alone.” Christa whispered looking at her. “I want to know why she did what she did….and the only way I can understand her is if she talks to me. This may be my only chance.”  
Ymir nodded, “Yeah, I get it.” She pecked Christa’s cheek and left the two alone.

“Magic Mirror?” She asked walking over. “Historia.” The Mirror snapped back.  
“My name is Christa.” Christa said sitting on the grass. “Thought you couldn't lie.”  
“It's the name that I knew you by, so it isn't a lie.” Annie said showing her face. “What do you want, Christa.”  
Christa sighed, “I want to know….why you killed me and the real reason you tried to kill Marco.”  
“My father was a good man. Until he didn't accept me. I was distraught, and the only person I had other than him was you. He wouldn't let me leave our home and beat me till I was bruised and bloody….When I finally got away...that night…. I wasn't myself. I saw you and knew that I couldn't bare to loose you. I was selfish and I wanted your heart to be for me alone. If I couldn't have your heart then nobody could. Alas even in death your heart was never truly mine… As for Marco, he had everything I didn't. He was kind and innocent. He had love all around him and was the most fair in the land. He even had his father's love…. I never had love from my own father. I was jealous and not thinking clearly.”  
Christa nodded. “Thank you for telling me Annie.”  
Annie looked at her. “Don't you have friends to be celebrating with?”  
Christa smiled, “Yeah I suppose. Will you be alright out here alone? I could get someone to carry you over.”  
Annie grimaced, “I’d rather not….besides, I need time alone.”

“What do you think she meant when she called your friend a creature, Levi?” Hanji asked watching the festivities.  
Levi looked at Ymir who was dancing with her girlfriend and shrugged, “I don't know, and I don't care.”  
“She could be-” “-If she is the monster of the forest, then she is, but she is also a good friend and I wouldn't want the past coming between that.”  
Hanji smiled, “Awe, Levi! That's adorable-” “-Call me that one more time Hanji...”  
“Hey Levi, come dance with me!” Eren shouted earning a couple catcalls.  
Levi sighed and began over to Eren, “One dance brat.”

“So you woke me...with a kiss.” Marco asked as him and Jean went on a stroll later that night.  
Jean blushed and looked at the ground, “Yes...true love's kiss is what Reiner called it.”  
Marco smiled and daringly linked his fingers with Jean's.  
“May we kiss again?” He asked timidly.  
Jean lifted his head to meet the gaze of his true love, “Of course.”  
Leaning together, their lips met once again, yet for the first time. Comfortable in each other's arms the two felt as if nothing could tear them apart.

Truly there is no stronger magic than that of true love.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I might write a sequel. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
